Love is Sweet
by Priestess Minerva
Summary: A silly, sweet little songfic about Duo and Heero. It's kawaii and Yaoi


HEAD  
TITLELove is Sweet  
/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY  
  
  
PHey minna-san! My first GW songfic yay!!! This is called it's Sunday and I have nothing better do do but right fics, besides, I LOVE this song. Enjoy ^__^  
  
PThe song is Ice Cream' by Sarah McLachlan  
  
HR  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Your love is better than ice cream/font/center  
  
PThe scene opens to find Duo laying in a twisted mass of sheets on the bed. He scratches, yawns, and gropes at the mattress next to him only to find it empty and himself alone in bed.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Better than anything else that I've tired/font/center  
  
PDuo sits up, looking around. He spots Heero sitting on the window seat in nothing but his socks, typing away at his laptop.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Your love is better than ice cream/font/center  
  
PThe braided pilot just shakes his head and goes back to sleep, a cute little smile on his face.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Everyone here knows how to fight/font/center  
  
PHe doesn't see Heero looking over at him, smiling ever so slightly at his sleeping maniac.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2It's a long way down/font/center  
  
PDuo and Heero are walking through the park. Heero seems bored while Duo is ahead of him terrorizing...er...playing with the pigeons.  
  
PHeero only raises an eyebrow when the pigeons decide Duo's braid might be food and start attacking his hair.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2It's a long way down/font/center  
  
PDuo is trying desperately to fight off the birds, causing he to trip and fall into a nearby fountain.  
  
PThe pilot of Wing lets out a soft chuckle before heading over to help Duo out.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2It's a long way down to the place where we started from/font/center  
  
PDuo rings out his hair, looking up to see Heero offering him a hand. He smiles, taking the hand gratefully before his smile turns mischievous and his pulls Heero into the water with him.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Your love is better than chocolate/font/center  
  
PThe two are walking along again, this time in what seems to be a downtown area full of shops and cafes and such, both are rather wet and a few people are staring at them. Duo is happily chattering away, while Heero looks about ready to strangle the other pilot.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Better than anything else that I've tired/font/center  
  
PDuo's eyes suddenly light up as he spots a candy store and races over to it. He presses he face against the window, looking hungrily at the sweets. He looks up at Heero, a big grin on his face, indicating they ought to go inside.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Oh love is better than chocolate/font/center  
  
PThe perfect soldier scoffs, starting to walk on. Duo grabs his arm but Heero shrugs him off violently. He gives Duo a hard, icy glare that makes the pilot swallow hard.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Everyone here knows how to cry/font/center  
  
PDuo watches as Heero walks off without him. He opens his mouth to say something but can't find the words. Instead, he just stands there, looking much like a lost child.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2It's a long way down/font/center  
  
PLater that night, Duo is sitting on the window seat, looking sadly out the window because Heero still hasn't come back yet. He leans his head against the glass, dozing slightly. He doesn't even notice when the bedroom door opens.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2It's a long way down/font/center  
  
PHeero walks in, quietly making his way over to where Duo is sitting. He sets a hand on Duo's shoulder, only to have it pushed out. The braided pilot looks up at him, hurt in his eyes.  
  
PA soft sigh escapes Heero lips. He sits down beside Duo, pulling him into a fierce hug.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2It's a long way down to the place where we started from.../font/center  
  
PDuo struggles for a moment but soon surrenders to the warm embrace. Heero presses his lips against Duo's soft cheek, whispering how sorry he is. His lover wraps his arms around the pilot's neck, pulling their lips to one another.  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Do do do...../font/center  
  
PShortly after, the two lovers are lying in bed together. Duo is asleep, his head tucked securely under Heero's chin. Heero smiles down at his beloved, kissing the top of his hair tenderly. The smiles remains as he drifts off to sleep....  
  
Pcenterfont #8A2BE2Do do do...../font/center  



End file.
